2013.04.10 - Look Who Popped In
Jocelyn is hanging out just after classes. She had some plans this evening, but had a little bit of time to just sit on the rear rounds and relax. She couldn't do her usual running today, because her shoulder was seriously bothering her. Something to do with it being slashed with an axe the other day. Hrmph. Stupid supervillains. Regardless, the tall redhead had her legs propped up on a spare chair and was sitting in another chair, just watching things. Her bookbag was set on the ground next to her, and the woman had, at the very least, gotten her science book out to do some token reading while she hung around the grounds. And as if by magic, a pixie appears! Or, in this case, a Pixie and it's not just -like- magic, it -is- magic. The air in the center of the lawn is disturbed by a sudden rippling and a glow of light as a portal is rent into the fabric of space and then vanishes as quickly as it came, depositing a collapsing tower of cases and one teenage girl. A flurry of rainbow hued wings and an immediate cry of, "I'm baaaack!" marks the arrival of Megan Gwynn, who sets about trying to right her jumbled cases as soon as her souldagger mysteriously vanishes somewhere about her person. Blink. Blink. To the energy absorber, also the person who can see energy and magic, there is a sudden burst of purple energy in her field of vision. Magic. Magic of some unknown...hey, that's a souldagger. That has Limbo written all over it. Jocelyn rubs her eyes a little bit as that portal arrives and she shakes her head a few times to try and clear her vision, at least as much as it can be cleared. "Umm. Hi. You must have been gone awhile," Jocelyn says, scratching her head. "I'm Jocelyn". The redhead stands up and offers the girl a hand in greeting. No, she really had no idea who Pixie was, having been at the school for only two months or so herself. There's a thud as Pixie drops the case she's attempting to pick up and she looks slightly nervous at the approach of someone she doesn't recognize. Hued dragonfly wings flutter and lift her a few inches off the ground, darting backwards before Pixie's mind overrules her flightiness and she just grins brightly. "Oh, hey!" she says cheerfully and flutters forward to accept Jocelyn's hand. "I'm Megan. New recruit?" she asks, before surging ahead and rapidly answering her own question. "I guess you must be. I'm Megan, wait, I already said that, but anyway, that's my name, but everyone calls me Pixie, probably because I look like one," she says rapidly, apparently trying to break some kind of record for conversational speed. "I've been away, visiting family," she explains, quickly, before Jocelyn even has a chance to ask. "They're in Wales and Ma got kinda sick while I was there, so I wanted to stay and look after her, like, so I didn't rush back but I see everything's changed only not everything just you because I don't know you but anyway hi!" The words trip over themselves, fighting to get out of her mouth. All verbal punctuation or pauses for breath are forgotten. Jocelyn reaches over to pick up the case for Pixie with her free hand, as the girl seemed to have a touch of trouble with it. "Good to meet you, Megan. Yeah, for a couple months now," Jocelyn explains. "Sometimes you'll hear me called Channel around here, though not because I look like a channel," the woman points out with a small grin. "Wales, huh? I haven't even been out of the country myself but once, and hadn't left my hometown very often until I came here, so you're a lot more well-traveled than I am," the teenager points out. "Is your mother doing alright?" she asks. The girl doesn't seem too bothered by the rapid-fire speech that Pixie gives. It's nothing compared to the speech patterns she encountered in Detroit. Pixie nods. "She's a lot better, thanks!" she says brightly, beaming in apparent pleasure at the question and then hovers lower to grab the handles of the two remaining cases. Apparently Megan doesn't travel light and she's drawn back down to earth by the strain of trying to drag them both behind her towards the mansion. It doesn't slow down her mouth, however. "I haven't really been far, like, only to England and Spain on holiday and then I moved here to come to the school, so I'm not exactly an exotic traveller, although I suppose I could be if I knew where I was going and I have been to other dimensions, but I'm not sure if that counts as traveling or not..." she says, again without pause for breath, although she does trail off a little towards the end of the statement. Jocelyn holds out her other hand. "Here, let me take those. I can handle them. One of my abilities is super-strength, though I don't quite think I'll need it for your suitcases," the girl offers to Pixie with a small grin. Though she does boggle at how much stuff the girl had. She had, like, nothing in her room. But she didn't have a lot of cash. "Only been to...okay. I've ended up time traveled a couple times and I was in another dimension once. Not really sure I want to go back there," Jocelyn admits with an easy shrug. "Dimensions totally count as traveling, by the way. So, how long have you been a student here?" she asks. "Oh, thanks," Pixie responds gratefully, allowing Jocelyn to take hold of one of the other cases, allowing her to get a double handed grip on hers to haul it across the lawn. "Super strength must be really useful," she babbles brightly. "I guess if I could pick any power that would be a good one, but I'd still want to fly cos I love flying," she announces, fluttering her wings for emphasis. "But can fly and I can make this weird dust stuff that makes people see their dreams, or something, but no one is totally sure what that is, but I just call it pixie dust and then I can do spells, well I can do one spell, because that's all I've been taught, which is teleportation, which you probably saw and I guess I should have teleported these cases straight to my room, but it's not always a good idea, because someone might have been in there and teleporting blind isn't always good, and anyway you're here to help now, which is good and what was it you asked? Oh yes, a few months," Pixie finally answers, after taking an indirect route to the conclusion. "Magic is something I'm only a little familiar with," Jocelyn says as she comfortably carries the cases. "I'm actually an energy absorber myself, but I can also see energy. So I can see when you use magic," the teen explains. "And I can pull it in and do things with it. Shoot it out or make myself stronger or more durable. Things like that. And I can fly," the woman explains, even as she floats up a few inches in the air. "I can't actually use the magic as spells though. Just pull in the raw energy," she clarifies. Ahh, the power talk. It was as common at Xavier's as where you were from. "I'm glad your mother is doing better. I don't know who the people you'll recognize and not recognize are. I haven't heard of anyone leaving or getting expelled since I got here though," she points out. Pixie nods rapidly and manages to heave the case up the steps towards the mansion, despite it apparently being full of bricks. "I know most people," she comments, cheerfully. "Oh, like, they'll probably tell you never to give me sugar, which is a complete -lie-," she proclaims indignantly. "It's just that I'm not supposed to have too much, not that I can't have any. I don't know why people keep saying that, and if you can absorb energy, can you absorb energy from, like, sugar or is it stuff like laserblasts and things," Pixie asks, both curiously and rapidly as her thought processes turn full circle. "Laser blasts and things like that. I'm not as good at is as, say, Captain Marvel, but I'm not too bad at it," Jocelyn offers to Pixie. Though she does make a note not to give Pixie sugar. She can see why people suggest she not get that particular substance. "Kinetic energy and psychic energy too, and stuff like that". Just so long as they weren't too strong, Jocelyn had found, she could usually absorb them. "So, how does your teleportation work, anyway? I've always been curious about that. I know it works different from Illyana and Mr. Wagner," she offers. Pixie's brow crinkles thoughtfully at Jocelyn's question and there's a pause for long enough that it's clear that Megan's actually considering the question, instead of saying the first thing that comes into her head, as usual. However, when the answer comes, it's not entirely illuminating. "I don't know. It's different from Mr. Wagner, definitely, but it's supposed to work exactly like..." There's the briefest of pauses and a flash of discomfort on Megan's face at the mention of Illyana, but no indication why. "Miss Rasputin's... But the magic works differently for me, apparently. It's magic, though, like a spell I had to learn and it took aaaaages to get it right, but now I can teleport most places, if I know where I'm going, I just have to, like, imagine a door opening there and say the magic words!" The words continue to rush out, but this time the flow seems to be slowing. Apparently when Pixie has to consider things more, her mouth isn't quite so out of control. Well, Illyana had that sort of effect on everybody, Jocelyn had found. "It seemed similar, from what I've seen," Jocelyn agrees. "I was just curious, as it's a subject I don't know much about," the girl offers to Pixie. "That sounds way faster than flying to places, and pretty useful," the teen offers casually. "So, what year are you in?" she asks, trying to steer the topic away from some of the more unpleasant ones that they'd accidentally tread into. "I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. I somehow ended up having three birthdays in the span of a week, so I'm not quite sure where I stand". Pixie blinks rapidly, wings fluttering just as rapidly as they reach the back of the mansion, giving her some extra lift to drag the case up the final steps. "Ummmm, I don't know now. I guess I missed a lot of school," she admits, vaguely. "I'll have to catch up with stuff, although most of what I've learned so far has been, like, don't get killed, which is good advice," she says, full of wide eyes earnestness. "But I don't always remember the academic stuff. I just kinda flitter from class to class, normally, and see who doesn't kick me out," she says with a grin. "Some people say I'm -disruptive-," she says, full of hurt innocence. "Just because of that one time I accidentally made Professor Logan see unicorns and he chased us all around the classroom." Things were never easy, were they? Jocelyn smiles a little at how things were always interesting at Xavier's. "Not getting killed is always good advice," the teenager says with a grin. "Alright, you remember which room is your's?" Jocelyn asks. "Or who you were roomed with?" The tall girl will then help with getting Pixie's stuff to wherever it needs to be, before she takes off for the night. Category:Log